The invention relates to an illumination apparatus for the dazzle-free illumination of a region monitored by a night vision instrument, having an illumination device, the illumination device comprising at least one light-emitting diode chip and a luminous means, the light-emitting diode chip being formed in order to emit electromagnetic radiation of a first wavelength range, and the luminous means being formed in order to convert the radiation of the first wavelength range, generated by the light-emitting diode chip, into light with light components in the visible spectrum in a second wavelength range. The invention also relates to a use of the illumination apparatus, to a method with the illumination apparatus and to an arrangement, which likewise comprises the illumination apparatus.